far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyxis Pyxies
The Pyxies are a Psiball team of the Lodestone, representing House Pyxis. History The Pyxis Pyxies Psiball team was established in 3182, from six girls in the Lodestone Industrial Park, in a back alley. Back then they were huge Psiball enthusiasts, but not all of them were Psionics, however they loved the game more than everything else. It got custom for them, to play during her lunch break and after work. Many of the workers in the Lodestone Industrial Park, came and loved to watch the girls play. Even with no gear or an arena to play in, it was every day a huge event, for some people. Soon the Pyxies got attention and some sponsors for Jerseys and even a place to train and play. The Kymay Candy Corporation was kind enough to provide the equipment and WLG an old warehouse with a simple arena. The Pyxis Pyxies are well loved for being fighters, however, they mostly fight struggling to survive, because they lose on a regular base their talented newcomers or veteran players to professional teams, which pay very well. Since their founding the Pyxies never played in the Psiball league. They are just a second division team, with no real future unless more sponsors provide the aid they need, allowing them to hold their talented players and make the jump into the big league. Stadium “Hall 93” The Pyxis Pyxies don't have a real stadium, they train and play in an old warehouse, in the Lodestone Industrial Park. The arena and the water tank is bare bones and the tributes improvised. Lighting is bad, there are no cameras and not a single booth for a moderator, reporters or other media. Refreshments and Merchandise are sold voluntarily by the retired players, to pay the electricity and water bills. Mottos We'll leave you in the Dust! Eat our Dust! Bite our Dust! Kiss the Dust! Smell the Dust! Done and Dusted! Another one bites the Dust! Another one bites our Dust! Players (description of team as a whole) ♀ Hiro, Shima Shima is the last of the original founders of the Pyxis Pyxies, back then the youngest, but now the oldest player with 36 on the roster and the team’s captain. She is short and slender, has short pink colored hair and red eyes. Her physical condition got worse in the last three years, after her right knee got multiple times injured. Her original teammates, are now coaches and supports of the team and Shima, and assist where ever they can. However, they have told her more than once, it would be better if she would quit. She is stubborn like a mule, and doesn’t want to quit, she is also a heavy smoker and speaks in a deep voice. Her specialty are Metapsionics, but she never got better than an average professional player. In her lifetime she got a couple of proposal to join a professional team, but declined every time, because she was the one who came up with the name for the team, and is too loyal to leave them behind. ♀ Veillon, Terica Terica is the second oldest player with 26 and a Pyxis Pyxies veteran. She got drafted from a professional Team back then when she was just 20. In her first pro season she got badly hurt on her right shoulder, but the injury never healed properly and after two years of struggle, Tarica got kicked from the team. With no hope, no plan and no money, she came back to the Lodestone, to find a job and soon after that the Pyxies wanted her back. Even with her bad shoulder Terica is very skilled, and is another player with no intend to quit her favorite game. She has jagged blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, has proficient telekinesis and tends to get unlucky with injuries. Terica gets often taunted and called out as wimp, due to her soft and quiet voice. ♀ Hyland, Laree Laree is dark of skin, has a cyan colored sidecut, large blue eyes and numerous body piercings. With 24 years, she is in her prime and the most talented player in the roster of the Pyxies. After last years season she got a lot of requests from top teams in the Psiball league, but declined every single one of them. Just because she loves to be the big fish in the small pond, instead of being a nobody in ocean. She is nimble, reliable, clever and has powerful telekinesis, which she uses with utmost care, to not injure anybody by accident. Laree wears a silver coin on a chain around her neck, and tends to kiss the coin before and after every round in the Psiball arena. ♂ Malik, Jonas Jonas is the only man in the team and has black dreadlocks, soft gray eyes, dark tanned skin, and numerous barcode tattoos. With 24 years somewhat older than the typical Pyxis rookie, but new players were scarce this season. Jones is a weirdo who compulsively rhymes words, even without realizing it himself. Before he was a member of the Pyxis Pyxies he played a little of Psiball in the psychic academy on Hroa. He has not much experience and his techniques are underdeveloped, however he has outstanding metapsionics. ♀ Pyxis Takeda, Wynter Wynter has long teal hair and is of Japanese descent. She is in her late teens and stands a little to straight showing her noble upbringing. On her face is a Lyra masked of a porcelain woman’s face with a single band a red down the middle. She prefers to wear a white under armour leggings & top under her jersey. As a player she’s quick, agile and a bit of a try hard. She is able to take a hit but definitely prefers not to be hit in the first place. She has a tendency to use Pyxis slang when insulting her opponents which coupled with her accent reduces their effectiveness. She’s a talented telepath and her opponents fall prey to her skills, and she smashes through their mental defenses with far more aggression than you would expect. Staff Members (optional section) name, Manager (description) name, Coach (description) name, position (description) Category:Entertainment Category:Sports Category:Psiball Category:House Pyxis Category:Lodestone